Ich Beurteile Alle
by ChidorixCixBritannia
Summary: When Nick stumbles upon a mention of a rare and dangerous breed of powerful wesen, he naturally goes to Monroe for more clarification. Learning that they are close to extinct he breaths a sigh of relief. Little does Nick know that one of these wesen is alive and well, thirsting for revenge, and coming to Portland to deliver a much-delayed message. The work of a Grimm is never done.
1. Chapter I

Ich Beurteile Alle

* * *

More detailed Summary: When Nick stumbles upon information on a rare breed of powerful wesen, he naturally goes to Monroe for more clarification. Learning that they are close to extinct he breaths a sigh of relief. Little does Nick know that one of these wesen is alive and well, thirsting for vengeance, and coming to Portland to deliver a much-delayed message. As chaos ensues regularly in the wesen community Nick must now add protecting certain royals from a wrathful wesen on to his list of steadily growing duties as a police officer of the law, and as a Portland's resident Grimm.

Disclaimer - I only own the ideas of the wesen race called _Hälblut/Quartal Kindern (Half-blood/Quarter Children_), the potion named _Bringen Sie Ihr Erbe Trank _(Bring Out your Heritage Potion), and my OC, After that, all things Grimm related are owned by various, highly rich VIP executives chilin' on their private beaches. (I will add on to my disclaimer as the story progresses.)

_AN - Because there are 7 days between each Grimm episode release, I will assume there are 7 days between each case in the Grimmverse. So I will also assume that 3 days are condensed into an episode for each wesen case, Fair Enough? I only wanted to settle this so people aren't as confused as I was while writing the story. Every odd numbered chapter will be present time, while every even numbered chapter will be a flashback of sorts explaining the history. I will try and have each chapter with at least 1,000 words, I will also try to post at least once every two weeks._

Character pairings: OC/?, Nick/Juliette, and Monroe/Rosalee

_Relevant Information for this chapter:_

"_Quill" was originally aired on _September 3, 2012.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Though we are kept silent, It does not equal the end of our existence, _

_We can still pass judgement, through our own resistance"_

_-B.L.P_

Chapter I

September 6th, 2012

Portland, Oregon

It was a dark and not so stormy night, as most stories typically do start, where we come across the beginning of this tale.

It was just another average evening for Portland's homicide detective Nick Burkhardt as he drove his car to the home of his "Partner" of sorts when it comes to wesen related cases, which usually means most of the files coming across his desk in the morning.

As he pulled his car to the curb of his friend's house he closes his eyes while allowing his mind to play over the events of his last case which had ended over three days ago.

They had experienced only one casualty since they had been lucky enough to create a cure to save the other two infected wesen.

But Nick was still cautious; when something like a wesen-spread disease comes to Portland it might not be there on its own, it could only be used as a disguise for other, more heinous acts of crime.

While he was still curious of the yellow plague, Nick had gone back to the trailer the night before and had read some more on wesen heritage and culture out of various tomes.

On many occasions did he have to stop and discard of thoughts of Juliette's memory loss from worming its way into his "After-Hour" job.

Nick sighed as he starts to get out of his car and walk up the driveway.

He halfheartedly knocks twice on the white painted door, waiting to see some kind of movement from the other side of the color stained glass.

The door was swiftly pulled back to reveal a familiar _Blutbad_ who was unsurprised at the strange visit in the dead of night, when you are a Grimm's walking wesen-Encyclopedia you need to incorporate some leniency on these kinds of things.

"Nick, Hey! Come in! Want a beer?" Nick quirks a smile at Monroe as he moves into the house with a "No Thanks".

"So, what is it that you need to talk about? Need to learn all the addresses to all the _Mordstieren_ in the vicinity?" Monroe half jokes as he walks into the kitchen.

Nick follows in and replies with a quizzical tone. "No I nee- wait, what is a _Mordstier_?"

Monroe sighs as he stills his hands from opening the refrigerator door. "You know, a bull-like wesen?" He says as he attaches the base of his pointer finger to his temples in symbolizing two horns.

Nick tilts his head with a perplexed look in his eyes. "No, I do not need to know of any "_Mordstieren_", I was wondering if you knew anything about _Quartal Kindern_" At this Monroe stops moving completely.

Nick guessed he was surprised, but couldn't be certain for his face was in the opposite direction.

"Monroe?" Nick asks again with more softness, wondering if his words had upset the Blutbad in someway. Monroe slowly turns around with a guarded expression.

"I assume you read about them in the books?" He knowingly asks. Nick peers at Monroe, still worried about the wesen but continues the conversation.

"Yeah, It was under some information about the Yellow Plague and how they were not affected by it, but I looked for more information about them in every other scroll and I couldn't find anything on them." He says as he pulls out his iPhone and taps the German App.

"I translated the name to 'Quarter Children'. Why aren't they affected by the plague?"as he finished speaking Nick had a curious glint in his eyes.

Monroe sighed as he places a hand over his face. Nick waits as Monroe tries to gather his thoughts; it was almost like trying to catch fireflies with a broken jar.

Monroe suddenly began speaking with an educational tone as he moves out into the living room to sit down.

"_Quartal Kindern_ have always been exceedingly rare, so it makes sense if your ancestors didn't have an instruction manual on them." Once again Nick follows him out of the kitchen to sit on a couch.

"But why are they so rare?" Nick persistently asked.

"Because they have DNA of 4 different kinds of wesen" Monroe replies.

"What? Is that even possible? How can the woge?" Nick questions with a flabbergasted expression.

"They don't, you see, since they have these 4 sets of DNA, whenever a normal wesen would, you know, show their true colors, the DNA would fight, then cancel each other out." Monroe explains with hand gestures of fists.

Nick seems to understand more, but then he asks "But how do they get 4 different sets?"

Monroe sighs."Well, when two different species of wesen have a kid, the kid is called a _Hälblut Kindern_. Meaning a half blood children. Although _Hälblut Kindern_ can woge, it is really subtle, like for example a male _Coyotl/Blutbad Hälblut Kindern_ would probably grow some stubble and slightly longer, more shaggy hair, but other wise, the would look the same. So-"

(Here is where Nick feels the need to interrupt my Monroe's _Hälblut Kindern_ rant)

"Wait, what does this have to do with Quartal Kindern?" Monroe glares down at the couches only occupant, then only realizing he had stood up and had started to pace whilst giving his lecture.

"Man, You really need to not interrupt me, and I was getting there! Do you want to learn about this stuff or not?" Nick holds out his hands in a surrender, and with a "By all means, continue" he sends Monroe of again.

"As I was saying, when two completely different _Hälblut Kindern_ come together and THEY have a kid, this one is now a _Quartal Kindern_, with all four of its grandparents wesen DNA. The thing is, although they are technically a full blooded wesen, since the DNA cancels each other out, which is why they can see other wesen, but can't woge or catch the yellow plague because if the cancellation. They are mostly considered human, or the equivalent of a Grimm. But over the past 100 years they have become exceedingly rare, probably from unfortunate run-ins with royals."

Nick sat still for a moment, letting his mind process the information. Monroe waits a little bit before sitting back down on the chair opposite Nick. Monroe turns his head in Nick's direction when he hears his voice.

"Let me get this straight, so there are these _Quartal Kindern_ with 4 different kinds of abilities in them and they can see me at anytime, while I can't see them?" Nick questions with a slight strain in his voice.

Monroe just nods and answers with a simple "Yup"

Nick shakes his head and sighs. "Well, I hope I never have to fight one."

Monroe absentmindedly laughs his agreement as his thoughts fly back into his past, 5 years can pass in a blink of an eye, funny how they can rewind in the same amount of time.

* * *

Elsewhere….

* * *

Underneath an abandoned building near Moscow, Russia

September 6th, 2012

"Add 5 more doses of _Bringen Sie Ihr Erbe Trank!_ Hurry!"

All eyes snap to the entrance of the lab where the source of the yell was quickly jogging down the flights of stairs to the landing with a sleek black Nokia clenched in his clawed hands.

"I just got the call, His Majesty is coming to see a demonstration on her skills." The irritated _Geier_ said as he hastily pulls on a white lab coat with a metal nametag on his left breast that read "Igor Bragkask".

He slips the phone into his front pocket and starts pulling on standard rubber gloves while trying to focus on woging back into a more normal appearance.

After he finishes suiting up completely he lifts his head, his tousled salt and pepper hair was hastily pushed out of his sight exposing a pale face with large steel grey eyes and a small scowling mouth.

"Well? Where are my 5 extra doses?" Igor growls at the rooms 5 other occupants.

The other scientists quickly shuffle around a control center and start simultaneously typing away at a quite complicated looking keyboard.

Immediately the pipes above them whistle from the strain of the command.

Everyone turns to watch as a violet liquid starts flowing through small glass pipes into a large dark glass cylinder that is filled with water.

"For god's sake! Turn the light on, I can't see a damn thing!" Igor snaps, and with a flick of a switch an airy yellow glow illuminates the whole room. Inside  
the cylinder is the body of a young woman entangled in a mass of tubes.

In the yellow light her pale skin looked corpse-like, her raven hair floated peacefully around her sharp face like a dark halo.

Although being fed through multiple tubes she was still too scrawny for normal standards.

Igor knew they could have kept more care of this specimen, especially with the rarity of the breed now a days, but what has past cannot be undone.

With any lucky he will be able to make her more appealing within the allotted time before the visit, for he knew he would be reprimanded severely if the experiment wasn't up to par with all of his majesty's requirements.

The various needles piercing the inside of her elbow were now completely full with the _Bringen Sie Ihr Erbe Trank._

He watched as her eyelids flutter open, revealing unfocused and cloudy pools of frozen blue.

"Right on time." Igor mutters to himself with a smirk that shows an unsettling amount of teeth.

The scientist turns around and heads towards the base of the uneven concrete stair way, before he starts the climb to the door he turns his head over his shoulder and says-

"I want her out of the tank and ready for training by 6:30 tomorrow. His majesty will be here in exactly 14 days, and I want to use every minute making her better. Do you hear me? This is it!" By the end of his instructions the others had already started preparing for tomorrow and the vigorous planning ahead of them.

As Igor climbs the stairs he looks down on the lab and its bustling inhabitants.

He sighs as he continues towards the exit.

"Let's hope these 5 years haven't been for nothing."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN- so there you have it! My very first chapter! Here's a little bit more info, every odd numbered chapter will be present time, while every even numbered chapter will be a flashback of sorts explaining the history. I will try and have each chapter with at least 1,000 words, I will also try to post at least once every two weeks._

_With this being my first Grimm story and my first chapter I would be eternally grateful if you gave me some feedback on how it was. I appreciate all criticism and comments (except for flames)! Thank You!_


	2. Chapter II

Ich Beurteile Alle

* * *

_Disclaimer - I only own the ideas of the wesen race called __Hälblut/Quartal Kindern (Half-blood/Quarter Children), the heritage concoction named _Bringen Sie Ihr Erbe Trank (Bring Out your Heritage Potion), and my OC James Schwartznacht. After that, all things Grimm related are owned by various, highly rich VIP executives chilin' on their private beaches. (I will add on to my disclaimer as the story progresses.)

AN - Because there are 7 days between each Grimm episode release, I will assume there are 7 days between each case in the Grimmverse. So I will also assume that 3 days are condensed into an episode for each wesen case, Fair Enough? I only wanted to settle this so people aren't as confused as I was while writing the story. Every odd numbered chapter will be present time, while every even numbered chapter will be a flashback of sorts explaining the history. I will try and have each chapter with at least 1,000 words, I will also try to post at least once every two weeks.

Character pairings: OC/?, Nick/Juliette, and Monroe/Rosalee

_IMPORTANT! Relevant Information for this chapter:_

_This chapter is starting from 5 years in the past, So don't get confused._

_Adalwulf stands for 'Loyal Wolf' in German._

_Winter in St. Petersburg usually starts in late November._

Enjoy!

* * *

"_When the first snow falls, _

_the Angels weep, _

_for one of theirs has lost their wings"_

_-B.L.P_

Chapter II

October 21st, 2007

Portland, Oregon

It was quite a peaceful morning for the population of Portland; the birds were humming a little tune as they prepared for incoming winter.

It is here in the city of roses where James has lived for the past 3 years.

As the residents of the city stir in their beds, James Schwartznacht has already dressed and has been ready for the day for at least 30 minutes.

Waking up at 7 was considered a routine for James, everything after that was a jumble.

James walks out the front door heading towards her black Mercedes when out of the corner of her vision she notices her standard suburban mailbox was occupied.

_That's odd_, she thought.

Her mail was usually delivered with the rest of the blocks on Monday.

_It must be something urgent._

James jogs to the curb and pulls out a letter made of expansive looking parchment.

On the back of the paper was her name written in elegant scrawl.

_It couldn't be…_

As she turns the parchment around in her hand the first thing to catch her eye was the dreaded navy seal.

_The Verrat_.

"Damn, there goes my peaceful weekend…" She huffs.

Grumbling, she trudges back into her quaint little home, stripping off layers of autumn clothing.

Loosening her light blue knitted scarf from around her neck, while leaving her matching light blue beanie on top of her obsidian locks as she looks at herself in the mirror.

_Onyx, Water and Snow,_ she mused as she remembers her mothers description of her appearance.

James had been born on the coldest night of winter that was why she was so pale her father would always joke.

Her raven hair had gone from excessively curly to slightly wavy over the years, it had grown out from the shoulder length she had kept it at as a child, and it now reached the bottom of her rib cage.

Her ice blue eyes stared back at her as she gazes at her pale reflection.

James sighs as she reaches for the letter opener just below the reflecting glass; she slits open the envelope only to reveal a letter of the same overly expansive material, which falls on to the floor.

She crouches down to pick it up, she then moves to her kitchen for better reading light.

As she sits on one of the light wooded chairs of kitchen table she gazes out her window to her front yard.

_I need to tend to it before the snow comes. _

James turns her attention to the letter in front of her.

She slowly reads the letter; afterwards she scans over it highlighting the important details_._

_Go to St. Petersburg, travel to the __Kovalevsky forest, __avoid being seen by memorial guards, and search tombs for a royal key._

"What the hell is a key doing in the Kovalevsky forest? " James murmurs.

"I'll have to leave in a few days. Maybe I can get someone to garden while I'm gone" She sighs.

She stands from the chair and heads back out the door, putting on her various autumn apparel back on.

Closing the front door and locking it behind her she retakes the route to her Mercedes, stopping just before sliding into the car to glare suspiciously at the mailbox.

Seeing that it hadn't gathered anymore unwanted occupants James found it safe to leave.

As she starts pulling out of her driveway she quickly flips out her black nokia and punches in speed dial, placing the phone in the stand right above the radio, she waits for the call to begin.

Driving with a cell phone in your hand is dangerous. But, if you place it on speakerphone you can act as if the conversation you are having is with your quite intelligent GPS.

Nifty, eh?

It rings twice, and answered right when the third begins.

"Hello?" The voice mumbles.

_Probably still sleeping._ James rolls her eyes at the thought.

That's what he gets for not having a proper job.

James smirks. "Hey Sleepyhead, It's Me. How does coffee at iHop sound right about now?"

"Of course, of all the people to call me at 7:45 for Coffee it's you. Don't you have any other people to bother?" The voice replies in an annoyed manner.

She laughs at his response. "Whoa! Down doggie! For your information, 7:45 on a WORK day is pretty late, mister clock fixer."

"Now get up and get dressed, if you make me wait, I WILL make pay~!" James sings the last part as she turns the corner onto the main road.

"Yeah yeah, you say that everyday." He grumbles.

* * *

True to her word, James waited 10 minutes before ordering a hot chocolate.

Although it was a "Coffee" meeting, she didn't drink it.

It wasn't that she didn't like it, but as a child her father would tease her about being the same size the rest of her life after seeing her take a sip of his coffee every morning.

She never had any since then.

As she waited James looked out the window to see that it had started to drizzle, giving the world outside an extra gloomy look.

James watches as the light yellow 'punch buggy' (as she had dubbed it) pulls in to the already half full parking lot.

As the bell above the door rang to announce a new customer James quickly ducks under the table, counting the seconds till he found her.

"You know, after several other breakfasts' that you have made me attend, they all started the same way. The hiding under the table doesn't really work anymore. Besides, your table is the only one without a cup of coffee on it."

_Drat._

"Well, it's good to see you too Monroe!" James chirps as she crawls out from under the table.

Monroe rolls his eyes. "Well, you got to our spot in time. I remember the last time we came that eisiber family had sat down right as we walked into the door"

She frowns as she remembers the memory. "Yeah, I remember that too!"

Monroe holds out his hand for James to get off of the tile floor.

She gratefully accepts as he pulls her up.

As they slide in to their usual seats Monroe finally pops the question.

"So, What's the topic this fine, albeit early, morning?" He asks as he sips on his suddenly there coffee cup.

_When did that get there?_ She thought as she gave the cup a scrutinizing glare.

"James?" Monroe asks again. _Why is she staring at my cup like that?_

She snaps out of it and laughs sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a bit! What was the question again?" She asks.

"What's today's topic?" Monroe prompts.

"Oh right! Sorry, I'm a bit paranoid this morning. Which goes back to the topic. I got a letter this morning, it's from the Verrat" By the end of the sentence she had picked up a cold and business-like demeanor.

"Oh man! Really? Wow. What do you have to do? Kill someone?" He asks in a bewildered tone.

"Eheh, Thankfully no, not yet! I just have to go off and desecrate a grave…" Her voice wanders off…

"What? Man, you know how wesen are with their ancestral dead bodies!" Monroe exclaimed.

James sighs. "Yeah, I know. And the worst part is its not just one, it's how ever many I have to search until I find a key on them." She glowers as she stirsher quickly cooling cocoa.

She looks up when it takes a little to long for Monroe's response. When her eyes fall on his face she couldn't help herself, she bursts into uncontrollable cackles.

"James! This is serious!" He leans in and hisses.

She waves it off with her hand. "I know but it isn't really my choice in the matter is it? Besides, it's either me patting down dead bodies or the Verrat delivering mine."

He huffs but let's it slide, knowing she is most definitely correct. "Fine, where do you have to go to commit the crime?"

She thinks back a little then finally remembers. "Well, if my memory serves me well then the Kovalevsky forest near St. Petersburg." As she finishes she takes a sip of her beverage and grimaces.

"Um, Waiter? Can you please heat my hot chocolate up? Thanks" James says to the passing waiter. With a positive response she turns back to Monroe.

He gives her an incredulous look. "So Russia. Your going to have to crack open your snow gear for this one."

She laughs. "Yeah, I know. I actually have to leave in a few days and should be back in a weeks time."

"How's your clock?" Monroe suddenly asks, whenever in doubt, speak of clocks.

"He's in need of a check up actually." James states warmly as she remember her old grandfather clock that sat in her hallway.

"What was his name again, Adal something?" He asks with a curious tone.

Her smile widens considerably when Monroe remembers part of his name.

"Yup! Adalwulf! Apparently my great-great-grandfather made him. And then my great-great-grandmother named it after a wolf pup they had kept as a pet." James recalled the story her father used to tell her of her ancestors.

"Yeah! It was through Adalwulf that we met! Remember that?" Monroe asks with a melancholy smile.

"Just like it was yesterday," She responds.

* * *

October 24th, 2007

Kovalevsky forest near St. Petersburg, Russia

She gazed up at the sky, white snowflakes falling around her like pure downy feathers.

_Feathers…_ She muses as she remembers her mothers' stories of Russian winters.

"_When the first snow falls, it isn't snow, but angel feathers. It symbolized the first of winter and the darkest age."_ Her mother would say.

She held out her leather-clad hand out and watched as the snow landed in her hand. James quickly clenched her hand, making both the memory and the snowflake disappear.

"Why is it so freakin' cold?" James mutters.

She was currently running through the snow-covered forest.

Winter had come a month early to the city of St. Petersburg, much to James' dismay.

So here she was, going to desecrate a multiple mass graves, wouldn't this be fun?

As she turns in the direction of the sight she hears a noise, a noise similar to a gun being cocked.

James quickly whirled around, quick enough to see the path of the bullet, but not fast enough to dodge completely.

_Fuck, this is going to hurt._ She thought as she jumped to her left.

Pain spread through her right arm instantly.

She gasps as her body hits the ground; _at least snow had its uses._ James thought as her body was enveloped in the cold, yet cushy substance.

With great strength she staggers to her feet, clutching her bleeding arm to her chest, she looks at her attacker.

Her eyes widen, Standing in front of her was a team of 5 hexenbeister.

Judging by the identical outfit that they were all wearing it didn't take her time at all to guess where there alliance were, besides she had seen the costume countless times growing up.

They were Hexenbeist serving under the royal family.

_But which family member_... James thinks.

The one holding the gun begins to speak, but the words are meshed together as James stumbles.

_I am losing too much blood_. She muses as she makes out a few of the hexenbeists words.

"You walked right in to our trap. His Majesty has ordered us to take you to his personal Lab, usually we just leave the target to die, consider yourself lucky." He declares with a haughty smirk.

If she hadn't been shot in the arm she would have wiped that smirk right off his face.

"Heh, good luck waking me up when we get there." James replies dryly.

_The world was mixing._

_White._

_So much white._

_White and red, oh so pretty…_

She feels herself being rolled over and hoisted over a shoulder. She cranes her neck to the sky.

_Has the world always been this dark?_

_Black Sky, White ground, and Red Red blood…._

_So much blood..._

_Red on White, White on Black._

"Don't die on me, Quartal_ Kind"_ The Hexenbeist huffed.

_Quartal Kind. _

_Quartal Kindern. _

_Oh that's right, I am a Quartal Kind, aren't I?_

_I don't know anymore._

_ I just want to sleep._

And sleep she did….

* * *

Underneath an abandoned building near Moscow, Russia

September 6th, 2012

As James opens her eyes for the first time in what feels like days she is immediately aware of 4 things.

She was in some sort of tank, she was in a scanty bikini, she was being injected something in a LOT if places, and that the pain in her right arm was completely gone.

_What the hell is going on here?_ She thought.

_What was the last thing I remember? Being picked up . . . by a royal Hexenbeist._

_Shit, she had been kidnapped._

Suddenly a wave of fatigue crashed over her, James had barely enough time to register how tired she was before she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

12 Hours Later…

* * *

"Wake Up!" A garbled voice exclaimed.

James bolts upright from sleeping, back straight with alertness.

_Whaa…_ "Where the hell am I?" James demands.

As her vision clears of sleep she becomes aware of her surroundings.

She was in a white medical looking room the held only a hospital bed, which she was currently in, and 2 other people…

Wait, as she looked more closely she realizes they were Geiers.

Geiers and Hospitals don't mix, Not A Chance.

"You are currently in His Majesty's Personal Lab." The female Geier robotically states.

James narrows her eyes. _This isn't good, not at all._

"You are required to demonstrate your wesen related abilities to his majesty in two weeks time" The other, more manly sounding Geier continues.

"What makes you think I have any abilities." James scoffed.

The two wesen share a secretive look before turning towards the metal door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" James frantically calls, but it is too late.

She is now the sole resident of the room.

"Wesen abilities my ass" she mumbles as she sits back on the bed.

"It's not like I can suddenly woge now." She grumbles.

_But…. What if they did something to you in that tank?_ The little doubtful part of her mind whispers, spreading seeds of panic through out her thoughts.

_There's no way they can change a Quartal kinds DNA. _She thinks desperately.

_See? Nothing cha… _She woges and looks down out her hand.

"Oh my god." She whispers wide eyed.

In front of her were not human hands, but the scaly claws of a wesen.

"What did they do to me?" She whispers.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN – I applaud anyone who knows the relation between Grimm and the date October 21st._

_Here was my second chapter, please tell me if you like the "Odd in Present Time and Even in the Past" Plan for the chapters!_

_So what do you think of James? In the next two chapters we will go more in depth concerning James' character and past life._

_Reviews would be lovely!_


	3. Chapter III

Ich Beurteile Alle

* * *

_Disclaimer - I only own the ideas of the wesen race called Hälblut/Quartal Kindern (Half-blood/Quarter Children), the heritage concoction named _Bringen Sie Ihr Erbe Trank (Bring Out your Heritage Potion), and my OC James Schwartznacht. After that, all things Grimm related are owned by various, highly rich VIP executives chilin' on their private beaches. (I will add on to my disclaimer as the story progresses.)

AN - Every odd numbered chapter will be present time, while every even numbered chapter will be a flashback of sorts explaining the history. I will try and have each chapter with at least 1,000 words, I will also try to post at least once every two weeks.

Sorry this chapter is late, I recently took a vacation with my extended family and I had little time to write. Then the Halloween season hit in and I was bustling around worrying over plans for October 31st. And with the Elections… gah! But I know readers don't like excuses, I always scoff whenever I read one, imagine how I feel writing one! Lest to say, I have had quite some time to go over and make this chapter, and what has it been, 3 something weeks since my last post? My most humble Appypollylogies.

Hope you all had a great Halloween!

Character pairings: OC/?, Nick/Juliette, and Monroe/Rosalee

_IMPORTANT! Relevant Information for this chapter:_

_Since so many episodes have past I will try to double my work speed and get some more plot finished, I keep rewriting my AN every time a new episode comes out, so I was like, Let's finish this bitch!_

Last but not least,

Enjoy!

* * *

"_You should never take innocence for granted."_

_- B.L.P_

Chapter III

Underneath an abandoned building near Moscow, Russia

September 19th, 2012

_Ugh, my body is seriously hurting._ James thought as she fell back onto her hospital gurney, exhausted.

The past two weeks had all been about vigorously training for an important visit from a mysterious royal family member.

James had yet to find out said family members name, only the fact that it was a male, which didn't give her any sense of ease or comfort.

It had taken James a few days to get used to woging into an actual wesen, but after the shock subsided the changing was quite useful.

She still had the ability to identify other wesen without woging.

Now she could call upon different abilities at a time, or all at once, depending at what her "trainers" where challenging her with.

James shivered remembering the gruesome sight she was fourteen days ago.

She looked down at her hands, seeing how the bones where less visual than they were when she had been taken out of the tank.

Her hair was taking back its usual glossy sheen, either it was from ingesting actual food or from the spa treatments she had been forced into every other day.

The thing that was bothering her most of all was the fact that she didn't know how long she had been in that coma.

Of course she worried about where she was and who had kidnapped her, but without the knowledge of how long she had been metaphorically dead to the world she had no way of knowing how much time had passed.

Weeks, months, even years could have passed, and she didn't even have a clue as to how long ago she had been taken.

_Where does Monroe think I am?_ James had wondered on a daily basis.

_Feh, he probably thinks I am dead in a ditch._

She winced, remembering how that related to her mission.

_The mission. _

Had the Verrat known it was a trick? Had they given the mission to her at all? Or had it all been this mysterious royals doing from the start?

So many questions were buzzing in her brain, yet James knew she couldn't answer any of them without new information.

The Geiers who had woken her up on the first day had turned out to be apart of a scientific team who had been assigned to experiment on her in all ways possible.

Apparently the final outcome was supposed to turn her into a new version of a _Quartal Kind_ which had ALL the perks of being the descendent of four different wesen.

_Well they succeeded._ She thought bitterly.

James had always been an outsider because of her heritage; even her extended family had turned her back on her when her parents died.

At least when she was normal, well normal for her, she could still relate to the various _Hälblut Kindern_ she had met over the years.

_I guess I am all alone now._ She mused.

She had never really had a problem being alone, only on a few occasions did she wish she had someone to talk to.

"Lights Out!" A voice called from behind the door, efficiently yanking James from her thoughts.

"Fine!" She yelled back.

With an audible click the electricity powering the overhead lights was cut off, quickly casting the room underneath a blanket of darkness.

"Big day tomorrow." She mumbles.

_I wonder what's in store for me._

* * *

September 19th, 2012

Portland, Oregon

_"A __**Hexenbiest**__ (HEK-sən-beest; pl: -biester Germ. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast") is a witch-like Wesen that resembles a demon or goblin, with visibly rotting or disfigured flesh. They work at the command of royalty and are extremely loyal creatures, but only to them, as to others they are treacherous and manipulative. When dealing with a Hexenbiest it is important to not to get on their bad side as they do not forgive and are capable of exacting their revenge in multiple wa-"_

"Damn it!" Nick yelled as he shoves the tome out of his view, resulting with it falling off the desk and into a pile of similarly treated books.

_They all say the same thing! Not one clue on how to cure Juliette! _He furiously thought as he paced in the small, confining trailer.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he flung himself on to the mattress, looking up at the ceiling with its various maps he lets his mind wander.

_Marie would probably know what to do…._ He miserably thinks.

In a sad way, he knew he was right.

His aunt had known thousands of ways to kill a wesen, she had had a life full of training, and she had probably known a way to reverse the after affects of the curse.

Nick got up and began to put the tomes that he had left on the floor back in their original places.

As he put a particularly heavy book back underneath the weapons closet his eyes drift over the various tools used by his ancestors.

As he looks away his eye is caught by a long metal pole in the very back of the closet, being the curious policeman that he was he reached out for it.

Bringing it into the light of the room Nick's eyes widen at the item held in his hand.

Why would his Aunt have a Reapers Scythe in the closet?

Whilst still in his kneeling position on the floor he quickly moves the blade into a position where he could read its description.

Surprisingly it didn't say anything about the extinction of Grimms, It read in cursive:

_"Ich Beurteile Alle"_

His mind sub-consciously translated it into English.

_I Judge All. _Whispered his Grimm side.

"Huh" He grunts as he stands back up, weapon still in hand.

He twirls it in his hand, while his eyes look at all of its interesting details.

An intricate design made up of bones was carved into the staff, giving it the appearance of being made from the human material.

_Probably to instill fear._ Nick reasonably guessed.

As he twisted it once again another portion of writing caught his eye, yet this piece was inscribed on the butt of the staff.

The letters where carved with a painstaking flourish, he noticed as he traced his finger over the _J.S, _feeling the engraving with his pinkie finger.

"I wonder what ever happened to your wielder?" He curiously asked the metal as he folded it back in on itself.

He carefully pushed it back into it's resting place in the closet before getting up and preparing to go back to his house, Nick couldn't call it home anymore, He might never.

The trailer held many curious wonders, but none of them could ever help him with his problems.

_I guess I just have to find my Hexenbeist._ Nick thought grimly as he stepped out of the trailer and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Underneath an abandoned building near Moscow, Russia

September 19th, 2012

_James…_

_ James!_

_Wake up James Schwartznacht! _

_Come on Jamie, It's time to wake up sweetheart._

**_*Sigh_**_*_

_Honey, Your father and I are going out for a little while, we will be back before you know it._

"Mama?" She mumbled.

_It's all right sweetie, go back to sleep. _

"No, Don't go…" She whimpered.

_We will be home when you wake up._

_Bye Jamie._

"NO! Don't leave me!" She screamed, jerking up into a sitting position.

James looked around, seemingly dazed before she starts to remember her nightmare.

_Mom…._

It had been a while since she had dreamed of her mother, the thought of the woman brought tears to her eyes.

The silver tracks spilled in identical lines, quickly moving down her cheeks to mix with the slick layer of sweat that had already developed on her face.

She harshly pulled the blanket off her body, allowing the cool air to reach her feverish limbs.

She sniffled as she rubs her face into the cloth still grasped in her right hand.

James sighs as she lies back down on the mattress, trying to calm herself by doing the usual tricks.

_Breath in…_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_Breath out…_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_Breath in…_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_Breath out…._

_1_

_0_

She finishes her calming techniques and opens her eyes.

_Today's the day. _She thought dryly.

She squints suddenly as the glaring fluorescent lights turn on unannounced.

Dazed, she blinks away the black spots clouding her vision as she moves to sitting position once again.

"Rise and Shine, Sleeping Beauty! We've got to get you primped for the ball!" Laughed the Geier who was standing in her cells doorway.

James gives a defeated sigh as she watches the scientist pull in a plain metal cart layered with various items.

As it came closer to the bed she sees a pile of dark clothing and a large metal dome that was more than likely containing her breakfast.

After the Geier picks up the folded clothes and places them on the bed it lifts off the bowl to reveal a impressing display of assorted items of all of the food groups, cheeses, meats, fruits, vegetables, even some French bread slices complete with butter.

As her eyes travel over the dish she spots what she was looking for.

"If I hadn't been kidnapped I might have come on my own free will, the service here is great!" James sarcastically jokes as her eyes drift up to see the Geiers reaction. Not to disappoint, the scientist had a look of rage on it's face.

"Eat and get dressed, be ready in an hour" The Geier growled out before quickly leaving the room.

Once the door was firmly shut behind the scientist she quickly jumps into action.

She unfolds the dark apparel only to discover it was similar to her usual choice clothing.

She smirks as she pulls on the tight, yet flexible leather pants and the black button up shirt.

When she is finished dressing she sits down to enjoy the meal.

After all, she reasoned, she was going to need her strength for whatever comes her way.

As the plate is cleaned off of food, James quickly gets ready to leave, and if her newly formulated plan goes correctly, never come back.

The door silently opens, displaying the team of scientists responsible for her condition.

"We are to escort you to the demonstration room where you will greet his majesty. Make sure you don't disappoint." The tallest Geier growls.

James smirks. "Of course, I know how to not make a fool of myself"

"Well, come on then, We don't have all day." He snaps.

"Alright" She says as she stands from the bed.

She clenches her hand around her treasure, getting her body ready for the next stage of her plan.

_What idiots._ She finds herself thinking as she tries to hold back her victorious smile.

Who gives a prisoner; Especially a Grimm raised _Quartal Kind_, a butter knife?

* * *

Igor twiddled his thumbs nervously as he glanced through the one-way glass into the empty observation room.

_What's taking them so long?_ His mind frantically whispered.

Igor took a hasty swipe of a handkerchief against his forehead, catching the growing beads of glistening perspiration that had begun to spread.

He sneaked a quick look to gaze upon the man siting in the shadows on the other side of the small, sparsely furnished room.

The still unnamed royal was dressed to impress, and impress he did.

Compared to the man's sleek and chic designer suit, silken light blue button up, and polished to blind patent leather shoes Igor felt quite self conscious in his run of the mill, 10% off bargain set of jacket and pants.

Igor began to speak, secretly trying to leave the awkward silence that had been growing steadily for the past few minutes in the labs observation booth. "Your Majesty, I am so sorry for the delay. Shall I go see what is tak-"

"No" The Royal snapped, efficiently shooting down any escape plans that had formed in the Geiers mind.

"Besides, I am sure she has escaped by now." He continued with a smirk.

Rising, the Royal stood up, moving to the exit.

"B-b-but my prince, s-surely you don't m-mean she ha-" Igor sputtered.

"Of course I do you blithering Idiot! Do you really think I had you turn her into a wesen just to see her throw a few kicks at my guards?" The prince sneered.

Igor's eyes bulged.

_He had us, his own personal lab; create the very monster that would use us as a snack!_

Igor suddenly woged as his brain started to comprehend the dangerous situation he was in.

The Prince laughed. "Oh so now you finally get it! Don't worry, as long as you did a good job I won't have you dying on me just yet!"

"Now, let's go see the remains of this little science experiment shall we?" He continued as he walked out the door.

Igor followed, fearing what he knew they would soon discover.

He had seen the girl train the past two weeks, but what he saw when they finally walked into the bodies was unimaginable.

His colleges had all become a neat pile of limbs.

All the hands where in a pile, seemingly holding each other.

While the heads had formed a circle, mouths partially open as if to give long over due orders on how to restrain their killer in the last moments of their life.

"I see she still rearranges her prey after she's done." The royal chuckled as he looks upon the mess that had become his scientific research team.

"Don't just stand there! Make yourself useful! Go find replacements!" The Prince looked up and suddenly ordered.

Igor stood dazed for a few seconds before dutifully jumping into action and following out his orders.

After all, there had to be a reason for his majesty to keep him alive.

As the Geier left the room the prince sighs.

"You haven't changed at all." He mused as he looks down at the garish scene below him.

He sighed again as his hand searches his coat pocket for a second before pulling out a sleek black business phone.

He pressed a few buttons before placing it an inch from his ear.

Beep, Beep.

Beep, Bee-

"Yes?"

"I hope you're enjoying Japan, but I think it's time to give him a visit. Oh and before I forget to mention. She has escaped, feel free to pass it on won't you?" His lips curled up into a smirk.

He closed the phone and slipped it back into the breast pocket of his designer suit jacket before quickly leaving the building.

_We will be together, soon. _His mind croons as thoughts of raven hair and ice blue eyes passed over his brain, forcing a sigh out of his parted mouth.

"Soon indeed."

* * *

September 23rd, 2012

Portland, Oregon

Monroe quietly sat down in his usual booth, _our booth_. His mind quickly whispers.

He stiffened as his mind brought up the reason for his mid-morning excursion.

Ever since he had explained _Quartal Kind _to Nick his thoughts had been bringing up memories of James everywhere.

A waiter had already come over with a coffee, and a hot chocolate.

_They remembered our order from a few years ago? How often did we come here?_ He thought with a melancholy smile.

He sat silently as the waiter placed the drinks on the table, moving the coffee to his potion, and the hot cocoa to the empty space across from him.

"Thank you" He muttered to the waiter.

"Oh don't mention it! I was just really surprised at seeing you here again after what? A few years! Usually your friend is here before you, but it's nice to know you didn't stop frequenting our humble place" The unnamed waiter said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm Jen by the way! I'm sorry I've never introduced myself; I am your usual waiter here! Ah, I think I need to go wait on someone, bye!" She said with a smile before quickly speeding away just as fast as she had came.

Monroe sat in silence.

_She remembers our order._

He absent-mindedly picks up his cup, while taking a sip he looks at the sky from his position by the window.

_It's raining. Just like always._

Watching the rain slide down the glass he gazes at the car coming in, sub consciously searching for a certain person.

He lets his eyes wander over the driver before stiffening in recognition.

iHop.

Of all the places Monroe could have ran into the Grimm, It had to be here when he felt, and probably looked like an emotional wreck.

Monroe sighs as he shuffles out of view of the man's Mercedes.

He stealthily watches from his booth besides the rain-streaked window as the detective pulls into one of the restaurant's parking lot slots.

_Oh look, He brought Juliette. Aren't there more romantic places they could be?_ He rolls his eyes as the thought crosses his mind.

He sighs as he sits back and waits for the inevitable awkward encounter.

Monroe picks up his mug and goes back to drinking his beverage while watching the water tracks on the window, still desperately hoping that the couple wouldn't spot him from across the practically empty room.

_I don't think I want to talk to Nick about anything now, especially with Juliette here._

"Hey Monroe! It's nice seeing you again! Would you mind if we join you?"

He turns around at the sound of Juliette's voice.

"Actually I just got a call for this clock fix, sorry. Maybe we can meet up another time." Monroe apologizes quickly while standing up.

Pulling out his wallet he flashes nick an apologetic look before paying for his drinks and hastily leaving.

"That was weird" Juliette remarked.

"Yeah, and look, there is a second cup, but it looks like no one drank from it." Nick says while he analyzes the table his friend had just left from.

"Maybe he was waiting for someone?" She continued.

"Whatever it is I'll ask him about it later" Nick promised.

"So, what do you say to pancakes?"

* * *

Holiday Inn

Simonovsky, Moscow, Russia

September 24th, 2012

"Huh, 97, Huh, 98, Huh, 99, Ugh, 100!"

"Gah!" She gasps, falling back against the floor of her hotel room.

_Damn, I've gotten soft._ Her mind growls.

James grimaces as she stands up, using the wooden chair next to her as support.

"100 sit ups, what a joke." She mutters as she walks into the bathroom, splashing ice-cold water on her face.

_What do you expect? You've been in a coma for five years._ Her mind is berating her, she knew she was insane, but this takes the cake.

James fingers curl into a fist.

"Five years." She growls while glaring at her reflection.

_You're weak, you allowed yourself to be captured. You. Are. Nothing._

She stiffened.

"Then I just have to become stronger then." She vows as a dark look crosses her face.

Walking back into her temporary bedroom she glances to the items on her bed.

Her brand new maroon Russian passport sat innocently on her green quilt blanket.

At the moment she was Arsna Wemt, who incidentally had a very sick sibling in the US whose dying wish was to see their beloved sister.

Naturally she complied, It was not wise to say no to the soon to be deceased.

Next to the passport where more papers on her credentials, only the basic needs for international travel.

She picked up the remaining piece of paper that was placed away from the other items.

_James,_

_Your flight is on the 26__th__, arrive at the Sheremetyevo Airport at 7PM. Tell the front desk that "Arsna Wemt" has entered the building. You will be escorted to your plane._

_I hope the papers are up to your standards. It was good to hear that you weren't dead, old friend. I hope you succeed in whatever this venture is about._

_Michael _

She smirked while rereading the brief little note.

Her order had not been anything special, just the usual passport and papers, but when she had signed her name, or rather, Arsna's name; Michael had cracked her little Alias and had called her up.

"I have two days, let's get this body back in shape."

_Five years._

_Someone had some explaining to do, someone had to pay._

* * *

September 26th, 2012

Portland, Oregon

Nick Burkhardt stepped out of his heated car into the brisk morning air, he shivered slightly before tucking his scarf more securely around his neck before bending back in for the still warm tupper ware container from his shot gun seat.

Trudging up the path to the door Nick did not linger to watch his breath curl up and dance with the newborn rays of warming sunlight.

He had work in an hour and was hoping that he could talk to his friend before he was dragged away by the trouble making people of Portland.

He tapped on the door, grimacing as he reminisces on all the similar occasions where he had been in this exact spot, more than likely interrupting Monroe from his usual schedule.

The door creaked open and Nick held his breath, waiting for the Blutbad to inform him on whatever he had just been doing.

_It's too late for Pilates_. Nick mused.

"Hey, come in. I was just about to make some coffee. Do you want some?" Monroe gave a gruff greeting before retreating back into his home.

"Sure, thanks." Nick replied as he followed his companion into the kitchen.

Settling the plastic container on the giant wood slab island, he leaned back and allowed his muscles to relax in the warm house.

"What's in the box?" Asked the Blutbad with a curious look as he handed Nick a mug.

"Oh this? Juliette felt bad about scaring you off at iHop so she had be bring over some blueberry pancakes as an apology." He explained as he took a gulp of the bone warming liquid in his hands.

Monroe suddenly looked flustered. "She really didn't have to do that! I mea-"

"Monroe Stop! You're starting to sound like Bud! She was just worried 'cause you left in such a hurry. What was that about by the way?" Nick inquired, all laughter from the beginning of the sentence faded as a pinched look came across Monroe's face.

"I was actually just doing some remembering of the old days, you know? I went to iHop because I have recently been thinking of an old friend, and I just needed to clear my mind. That's all." Monroe sighed before turning around to the coffee machine, quickly dispelling all of Nicks hopes on having eye contact.

Nick's eyes narrow. He knew Monroe wasn't telling the whole story, something, or someone, was still bothering him.

"Are you sure? Because it does-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Duty calling, as the detective answered his phone Monroe cracked a relieved smile.

It seems he was saved, for now at least.

"I'm on my way." Nick responded. He adopted a apologetic look before thanking Monroe for the coffee and heading out the door.

"Enjoy the pancakes!" He heard as Nick walked out the door.

* * *

September 27th, 2012

Portland, Oregon

"Thank you for choosing the Holiday Inn during you stay in Portland. Is there anything I can do to make this visit more memorable?" Chirped the front desk liaison.

"No, nothing at all." James smiled.

_I don't know why but I always stay at the Holiday Inn._ She mused as she walked to her room.

Twisting the key into the lock she opened the door to her suite, examining the adequate forest colored room with a nod of approval.

Stepping in with her suitcase she closed the door behind her before going to close the blinds on sliding glass doors that led to her small sliver of concrete porch.

Slipping onto the bed she reached for the both a pillow and the TV remote, flipping the channel button to the local news she laid down on her stomach and hugged the pillow while her eyes read off the information that flashed across the screen.

"A church has been robbed, how melodramatic…" she muttered as she turned her head towards the door.

_5 years, my god the worlds changed._ She winced as the thought crossed her mind.

"Even the president has changed!" She scoffed as she turn of the television set.

_Not to mention the least three harry potter movies are out._ She grimaced as the recalled the memory of stumbling across the DVD cases, her eyes had grown wide with shock and hade gathered a good deal amount of tears, if anything made her cry, it was Harry Potter.

Shaking her head in an attempt to disorientate the problems nesting in her mind like pesky birds, James sighed before drifting off for a nap.

_I think I'll pay Monroe a visit tomorrow._ She thought as she drifted off.

* * *

September 28th, 2012

Portland, Oregon

"Damn herd mentality." He muttered as he climbed out of his car.

Monroe had just came back from the Seelenguten church and was quite relieved that he had put some distance between them. The group of sheep wesen made his nerves stand on end.

_I almost feel bad for that pastor. _He winced as he thought of the late Blutbad.

Pulling his keys from his pocket his fingers nimbly find the right key and insert it into the front lock, Monroe absent-mindedly sniffed and froze as a particular scent assaulted his nose.

"It can't be…." He whispered, shocked.

He harshly pulled open the door and ran into the house, not even bothering on closing the door.

He ran into the kitchen calling. "James? Are you in here? Ja-"

Turning the corner into his living room he abruptly stopped.

There she was, after being presumably dead for five years, James Schwartznacht had magically appeared on his couch. Asleep.

He walked over to the couch and gently kneeled to the carpeted floor.

Monroe look at her appearance, _She hasn't changed a bit._ He thought fondly.

Reaching his hand over he gently pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Her eyelids fluttered as he gently brushed his knuckles against her rosy cheeks.

He felt the familiar prickle of tears as the formulated on his lower lid.

"I am so glad your back." He whispered as he lowered his head, allowing the tears of joy to slip down his cheeks.

"Monroe…" He snapped his head up; brown eyes franticly fell upon her sleepy gaze.

She gasped as she sat up, all traces of her nap disappearing with the quick movement.

"Monroe!" She shouted before jumping on him.

He gave a shout as she encircled her arms around his waist, feeling gravity pull him back he landed with a soft thud as she occupied his chest.

"Monroe, I've missed you so much!" She cried as she tightened her already iron hold on his body.

He looked down as her sudden rush of tears soaked through his beige sweater and into his plaid shirt.

"I've missed you to James." He whispered into her hair as he sat up, still cradling her small body in his lap.

She shifted and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

She sniffled and pulled herself back from his torso, shuffling off his lap in favor of sitting crisscross mirroring him on the floor.

She wiped her face with the cuff of her long sleeved black T- Shirt.

She laughed weakly before starting to speak.

"I am sorry for all these emotions. I think my hormones have just been a little of recently," She muttered before rubbing at her blotched face again with her sleeves.

And then he snapped.

"James! You've been gone for five years. Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead for Christ's sake!" Monroe yelled, it was mostly fueled by his worry, but that didn't stop James.

"I have been in a coma for five years. I think I deserve a little slack." She retorted coldly.

James watched as the energy drained from Monroe's previously fired up state.

"A-a coma? Geez, J, I didn't mea-"

"Of course you didn't!" she snapped as she gracefully stood up from the floor.

"The mission was a ploy, I was sent to Europe by means other than the Verrat. Apparently a distinct royal had had the thought to play scientist." She glowered darkly.

"You don't think it was _him_? Do you?" Monroe inquired seriously as he too stood up from the ground.

"I don't know! It's one of the reasons I came straight back, because if it was him, I _will_ make him pay." She promised as a deathly air settled around her stiff shape.

"James, I know this must be hard for you. But can you please tell me what happened?" He asked, a look of worry crossed across his face as his brown eyes shone with a need for the truth.

She sighed, clearing her throat before she began to speak.

"I was in the forest when they came for me, a group of royal hexenbeister. They shot my arm and I quickly lost consciousness, I suppose it was laced with something. I woke up 22 days ago. From what I had been able to gather I had been put in a chemically induced coma while 'his majesties' scientific group of Geiers got to play 'evolution'." She spat the last word out like it was a bitter taste.

Monroe's eyes widened considerably, he knew just how bad Geiers got, and when they had a specimen that intrigued them, he could only imagine what had gone on.

"James, what did they do?" He murmured, the tightening of his jaw muscles gave away his anger at the situation.

She turned away, hiding her face from his view with her tangled raven locks.

Monroe waited a few moments, knowing that this must be hard for her to talk about, but as the seconds ticked by he became more fearful and desperate for her answer.

"Jam-"

She suddenly spun around, efficiently cutting off the rest of his sentence.

He gazed at her appearance in shock, for her facial features had shifted into that of a reptiles, the viridian scales shimmered, her emerald eyes watching cool and calculating for his reaction.

She reached her arm out, bringing her hand in front of her and he watched, as it woged on will, turning into sharp talons that gleamed a sinister glow in the afternoon light.

"This. This is what they did. For five years they were able to produce a potion that allows Quartal Kind to display they heritage, I am the first successful experiment." She hissed, her forked tongue brushed against her fangs as she concentrated on woging back.

Bringing her normal, ice blue eyes to his bewildered gaze she gave a small smile.

"Now you know." James murmured, she walked over and stared at Monroe.

"Has it shocked you so much? Geier got your tongue, Hmmm? Or are you as disgusted at this as most wesen should be, a mutation, isn't it? Quartal Kind aren't suppose to woge for a reason, this just makes me more of a frea-"

"No."

"What did you say?" She jeered; a malicious glint had taken to her eyes.

"You are not a freak. You're just you. You are James Schwartznacht. The ass kicking adoptive royal of Portland. You are not. A. Freak." He said honestly, and with all of her strength she could tell he wasn't lying.

"I hope you aren't lying about that ass kicking part…." She mused with a sly sideways look.

He knew that look, all was forgiven, but not forgotten, and they would never forget their little jibes. They kept them and remembered them for later use, a messed up friendship if there ever was one.

Monroe grinned.

"So, I hear you have a Grimm now, in fact, I think I hear him RIGHT now!" She smirked as Monroe's smile disappears.

He had forgotten to close the door, and knowing Nick, he would come in suspecting some sort of wesen attack.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" James smiled as the guarded detective stepped in to the living room.

"Monroe, you left the door ope-… Oh, are you in the middle of something? I could lea-"

"Oh don't leave now Grimm! The party's just getting started!" A cruel laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Nick's body shifted, ready for any kind of attack.

"Who's your friend?" Nick asked, most likely speaking to Monroe, but James answered him anyway.

"He must be new! How long has he been hitting the trailer? Not long I suppose!" She giggled, _damn_. She thought._ Those hormones aren't helping my bizarre mood swings._

"How do you know about the trailer?" He demanded, his eyes switching back and forth between the unknown woman and the still surprisingly silent Blutbad.

She followed the glance, and realization dawned on her.

"Oh, I see how it is! You didn't tell him about this territories owner, did you? I bet he doesn't even know about the guardian either. How careless of you Monroe, where is the faithful lap dog now, eh?" She sneered.

Monroe winced, knowing he deserved the cruel, but true remarks. He had done nothing to inform Nick of anything about Portland prior to his receiving of his Grimm sight.

He knew James was a kind person, but when it came to her city she was the Grimm she had been raised to be, cold and critical.

"I see the Geier still has that muscle of yours, how about I do your job for you, Hmm?" She said, softer but no warmer.

"Nick Burkhardt, I can only fathom what this looks like to you! Well, before things get too out of hand I think I should introduce myself. I am James Schwartznacht, resident Grimm." She said with flourish and a mock bow.

Nick stared at her with unbelieving eyes.

"You are a Grimm?" He blurted out; the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"She's a Royal." They both turned to face Monroe, Nicks expression would have been hilarious had it not been for the dire situation they were in.

"Does she know the one who woke Juliette?" Nick asked, a flash of hope crossed his eyes.

James held a troubled look on her face as her eyebrows knitted together, she seemed to contemplate her words before speaking again.

"Monroe, given the circumstances, I will let this slide, but do not think for a minute that this is over. Understood?" She declared, glancing at the Blutbad for conformation that he understood what she was saying.

"I understand, my lady." He murmured, using her title seemed to break the layer of ice that was forming.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before chuckling.

"Burkhardt, I need to know the status of the schade hexenbeister in Portland." She asked.

Nick grimaced; hoping she didn't lash at him for his answer, seeing Monroe being whipped was enough to show him the power of the formidable woman standing before him.

"Adeline Schade is missing at her mother has been dead for a few months."

She whistled, eyes glancing at him with approval.

"Now, tell me, what did you do to get Adeline so pissed off?"

This time the inhabitants did laugh at Nick's expression.

To Be continued…

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I might be moving FanFiction accounts, if I do I will take this story with me. So before I delete this account I will put up a chapter with all my new account's details, the story will be the same, it isn't changing. Just to let you know! Nothing is concrete right now. I am kind of going through a FanFic divorce if you can believe it!

Review if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Also Review about anything that is unclear of the story, I feel like I am moving too fast, am I?


End file.
